


Tai Chi

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little fluffy, Every day agents., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does everyone interupt May when she's doing Tai Chi? As it turns out its more suspicious when they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tai Chi

"You know what I mean?" Sky said looking to agent May for support who remained silent yet still allowed the smallest sliver of a comforting smile flash across her face before she changed poses again and faced away from her. Sky smiled, nodded, and left satisfied with her conversation. The next fourty five seconds were immensely tranquil- that is until she heard another voice behind her.   
"May, I need your opinion" Coulson's weary voice broke through the silence, not that she needed him to speak to know when he was around, he just carried an air of worried confidence, mainly false confidence but he kept that sense about him. She listened carefully to what he said, something that Coulson wondered about every day, and when he made a suggestion that was less than satisfactory she would calmly give a signal that he had grown to know as disapproval. Eventually he would leave when he figured it out or when he was called away, when he had to leave she would break her silence to help him. Luckily today that was not necessary, it's not that May always knew the right course of action, or if one existed for that matter, but she was ready to think of how something could go wrong and she followed one simple rule; if someone she loves are likely to be hurt deeper than some defence wounds, which were in her line of work impossible avoid, she would disapprove.   
"Ohh goodness" Simmons rushed through the room with her head held down and frantically whispering under her breath a steady flow of British curses. May sighed internally.  
"Simmons?" She said clearly and evenly.  
"Ohh Agent May I'm sorry I did know you were in here I hoped I wouldn't bother you I was just trying to quickly get to the labs I won't bother you again I am just passing through-" May cut off her relentless string of words with a stare and looked at the chair that had already had two visitors that morning. "Ohh Agent that's not necessary I have a lot to get done! I have to get down to the lab to finish a report of the- the- uhh- me- memory ray? Well the report is due this morning and I haven't finished it yet so I really need to as you Americans say scedadle! No wait that didn't sound right, why did I try that when I'm so- busy- anyways I really should get going I'll leave you to your tai chi... Umm... Namaste Agent" she bowed quickly and shakily turned around and strode away from May who this time sighed aloud and followed behind Simmons who was still worriedly speaking to herself. Once she got down to the lab May hid herself so she could see what was going on but she wasn't spotted herself.   
"Simmons! Do you have it?" Fitz asked perfectly the first time because he had repeated that sentence the whole time she was gone.  
"Here" Simmons said "I ran into Agent May on my way here, I thought she would stop me for sure but I think I handled it alright." Fitz raised his eyebrows but he started working right away.   
"So we need to break down the..."  
"Internal configuration then we can decide how to proceed" Fitz grabbed his set of robots from Simmons and scanned something on the floor out of May's view with each one.   
"Fitz, should we try it?" Simmons asked as he packed away the bots. "I am just dying to see"  
"We don't know if it's- uhh"  
"dangerous!? It's used every day!"  
"Okay but what about the..."  
"Scientific study. I know you're right but-"  
"it's very tempting. I'm just worried about the-"  
"molecular changes it could have one biology"  
"so this first then we'll-"  
"try it out our selves"  
May didn't know what they were talking about but she definitely didn't like the idea of Fitz Simmons trying whatever it was.   
"What are you doing?" May asked to a surprised synchronized jump.  
"Agent May! I am sorry about this but it was in here! We couldn't resist!" May walked over to see what it was. "Thor just left it here! I promise!" May aloud herself a little smile when she saw Mjölnir sitting by one of the benches.   
"Okay" she said "only if you let me try too."


End file.
